Before It's Too Late
by arieus21
Summary: What if Peyton went after Lucas? What would happen then? OneShot


Rolling the mail cart down the hall, Peyton couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her face. All she could think was that he didn't even say good-bye. He just silently left and took her heart with him. It felt like nothing else mattered and all she could hear was the sound of her heart breaking more with every step she took. Stopping in the lonely hallway, Peyton took a good look around her. Nobody even noticed her here. Nobody stopped to ask if she was ok. No one even cared about her at all. So then why was she still here? What was holding her back from leaving a place where she didn't even make a difference. Then it dawned on her. None of her good days mattered without Lucas.

Leaving the mail cart in the hallway, Peyton hurried to grab her jacket and leave.

"Hey you! Were do you think your going? I'm still waiting on my coffee." someone shouted from a doorway.

"I'm going home. And for the record, you can get your own damn coffee. I quit." she said triumphantly.

For the first time, she knew where she was supposed to be. Peyton Sawyer was destined for great things and working in the mail room was not going to get her there. She had to find Lucas and tell him she was comming home. Hailing a taxi, she climbed in the seat and told the driver to take her to the airport. She didn't care if she had anything with her. She had to find Lucas before it was too late.

Standing in line to exchange his ticket, Lucas looked lost and broken. He really thought that she was going to say yes. Guess he should've know better though. Peyton was always great at running away from love. He laughed bitterly to himself as he recalled the feeling of being rejected once again.

Lost in thoughts, he almost didn't hear the woman at the counted telling him that he was next.

"Sorry, but I need to exchange this for a ticket home please. I won't be staying as long as I thought."

"No problem sir. Give me just a minute to see what I can do." she said with a smile.

Lucas reached in his pocket again to feel the little black box in his pocket. He was going to miss her. He could almost hear her voice calling his name.

"Lucas Scott! Lucas if you're here answer me, please!" Peyton cried.

Wait. It couldn't be. He was hearing things wasn't he. He slowly turned around thinking it was all going to be in his head.

But there she was. With her hands on her hips and her face looking flushed, she was really there.

"So, I woke up this morning to find you gone and a CD beside my head. Who breaks up with a CD Lucas? Is that really how you want to end things with us?" She said with a smirk gracing her lips.

Lucas didn't know what to say to that. Wasn't it enough that she rejected him and ripped out his heart? Now she had to do it in front of all these people? He didn't know what words to say to her.

"You know. Someone told me something recently that made a lot of sense. All of my good days don't matter if I don't have you, Lucas. I know that I hurt you, and I'm sorry for that. But please tell me that you still want me. Please tell me that I'm not too late. I want to come home. And I want to come home with you. I want to be with you. I want to go to sleep everynight with you holding me and I want to wake up every morning to find your blue eyes watching me. So, I'm saying yes. I'm saying I want to marry you Lucas Eugene Scott. If you'll still have me that is." She said as she walked closer to him with each word.

It took about half of a second for Lucas to crash his lips on hers. His eyes started to tear up, but for a totally different reason this time. This time it was because he was so happy and in love that he couldn't contain it. He could have stayed in that moment forever. Then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Breaking away, he looked at the called id and saw a number he didn't recognize. Sending an apologitic look to Peyton, he answered it.

"Hello."

"Is this Lucas Scott?"

"It is."

"Hi. My name is Lindsey Stauss and I work for Putnam and Pratt Publishing. I was wondering how soon you could be in New York to discuss your book."

Sucking in a breathe Lucas couldn't believe this. He looked at Peyton, who was watching him with a curious look on her face.

"How about tomorrow. And oh yeah. Do you mind if my fiance comes along? I'd love to have her there for this."

"Tomorrow sounds great and bring her along as well. It wouldn't happen to be the Peyton from the book now would it? If so, I can't wait to meet her."

"Great. And yes it is. We'll be there tomorrow. Bye Lindsey." Lucas said with a smile as he hung up his phone.

"Who was it?" Peyton asked excitedly.

"Oh, just another editor. Just when I was getting used to the letters comming she actually had to call and give me the news." Lucas paused for dramtic effect and watched Peyton's face fall.

"But I guess it's a good thing she didn't reject me and wants to publish me." He rushed out.

"What! That's amazing Lucas! I'm so proud of you! I love you." Peyton rushed out as she crashed her lips into his.

A clearing of the throat interupted the session once more. Breaking apart, Lucas turned to face the lady at the counter.

"So, should I go ahead and change the ticket to home or is there somewhere else you need to be." she said with a grin.

"New York please. I'm going to be a writer. And could you please add another ticket. I'm taking my fiance with me. She's going to be standing next to me when all my dreams come true." Lucas said looking into Peyton's green eyes.

"Two tickets it is then. Congratulations. On both that is." the woman said handing over the two tickets.

Breaking away from the crowd of people, Lucas wrapped his arms around Peyton and just closed his eyes as her scent flooded his senses.

"So," she said, "do I get a ring or do I have to wait till New York."

Pulling the box from his pocket, Lucas got down on one knee. Taking Peyton's hand in his he slid the perfect ring onto her slender finger.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, would you make me the happiest man in the world and go stand next to me when all my dreams come true."

Looking down at the ring and then into Lucas's eyes, Peyton started to tear up.

"There's no place that sounds more perfect for me."


End file.
